


Meet the Parents

by EasilySpooked



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, Homophobia, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EasilySpooked/pseuds/EasilySpooked
Summary: When Jeff finds out Craig's parents don't know he's gay, he attempts to encourage Craig to come out.
Relationships: Dean Craig Pelton/Jeff Winger
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92





	Meet the Parents

**Author's Note:**

> I adore the Craig x Jeff pairing and I was appalled at the lack of fanfiction written for them. Here you all go!

Craig adjusted Jeff’s tie for the fifth time. Jeff sighed and caught his hands, looking him in the eye. “Look. There’s nothing to be afraid of. All you have to do is go in there and introduce me. I’ll have your back if anything goes wrong.” Craig’s hands were trembling, anxiety evident in every move he made. He tried to speak but Jeff stopped him by pressing a small kiss into the corner of his mouth. “Now, we’re going to get out of this car and enjoy Thanksgiving with your parents, alright?” Without waiting for an answer he squeezed Craig’s hands reassuringly and stepped out of the car.

Craig put his head in his hands and tried to calm down. Dating Jeffrey had been a dream he never expected to come true. Moving into the apartment next to his crush had been the best decision he had ever made. One hesitant movie night turned into multiple, and if Craig rested his hand on Jeffrey’s leg, or put his head in his lap, no one was around so it was fine. And if they slowly began to cuddle, and talk about life, and fall asleep in each other’s arms, who would complain? It was only on the day Jeffrey pushed him into the couch and kissed him senseless that they both had to face their feelings. But after that, things went smoothly. They still had the same banter, except now Craig could touch Jeffrey all he wanted and Jeffrey could kiss him to make him shut up. 

But now was the dreaded moment Craig had been avoiding since they started dating. Bringing his boyfriend to meet his parents. Jeffrey, not one for pleasantries, hadn’t exactly been eager to go either, but when he learned that Craig still wasn’t out to his family he had insisted on it.

So here they were, outside of his parent’s place on thanksgiving, and Craig was on the brink of a panic attack. There was no way he’d be able to do this. His parents were horrifyingly conservative and never approved of his dancing, makeup or feminine tastes, so he couldn’t imagine how they would react to Jeffrey. 

His rambling thoughts were cut short by the car door opening and a hand in his own. Jeffrey smiled reassuringly and pulled him to his feet and a brief calm swept over Craig. He could get lost in that smile for hours. Before he could register it, they were on his parent’s front step and ringing the doorbell. His father answered the door and invited them in.

“Welcome back son, it’s been so long since you’ve visited. And who’s this?”

Craig’s mind stuttered to a halt and the words couldn’t find their way to his mouth. He suddenly became hyper conscious of his hand wrapped tightly in Jeffrey’s own, and the usually comforting presence became stifling. He twisted his hand free and struggled to say anything. “H-he’s my… just someone I met at Greendale… my friend.” 

His dad, satisfied with the answer, offered his hand to Jeff. “Everyone’s welcome here. Nice to meet you…”

“Jeff.” He said, and politely shook his hand.

“Come in and sit down when you’re ready, the food will be done any second now.” His dad said before walking into the dining room.

The minute he was gone, Jeff confronted Craig. “What happened back there? I thought you agreed we could do this.”

Craig wrung his hands and looked close to tears. “I can’t do this Jeffrey, I really can’t. I’m going to ruin their nice supper after not visiting them for a year. Maybe we can do it later, or over the phone. Or I could text them after we leave. But not right now, please.” Jeff ran a hand through his hair, reluctant to relent. 

“Fine.” He growled. And when that made Craig look even worse than before, Jeff softened and pulled him into a hug. “I know this is hard, but the longer you put it off, the harder it’ll get. We’re going to enjoy that Thanksgiving dinner and then it’ll be up to you when you tell them, but I hope you pick sooner rather than later.” He covered Craig’s face in light kisses, making his way down to the base of his neck where he knew he was sensitive. When he heard Craig’s breath stutter and felt his hands tighten their hold on his jacket he pulled away, smirking. “I really am going to miss not being able to touch you today.” He teased, and made his way into the dining room.

Craig took a moment to steady his heart and hurried after Jeff. After a brief reunion with his mother, they sat down to eat. The meal was delicious and conversation was pleasant, until questions began being directed at him.

“So, Craig dear. When will you bring a lady over? Jeff is nice and all,” His mother directed a smile at his boyfriend. “but I think we can all agree that you need someone a bit more special in your life. I mean, you’re not getting any younger. Think of everything you’re missing out on!” Craig stiffened and shrugged. He glanced over at Jeffrey, who was laughing in mock agreement, and he could see the barely concealed pain in his eyes. 

Just when he thought things couldn’t get worse, his dad chimed in. “Yes, it’s about time son. It’s all very well and nice to hang around with your friends, but you can’t let them hold you back from making a family. They can’t be special to you like a woman can, because what are you going to do, marry them? Oh.” He smiled jovially at Jeff. “No offense Jeff, but I’m sure you understand. Our poor Craig has never brought a girlfriend over.” He turned his attention back to his son. “I thought that after a year of not visiting you would have something to show for it.” His mother tsked disapprovingly in agreement. 

Craig found Jeffrey’s hand under the table and tried to squeeze it reassuringly, but Jeff pulled away. He stood up stiffly and excused himself to the bathroom. Craig watched sadly as he disappeared, and tried to find the words that would fix this whole mess. 

His parents look at him expectantly, waiting for some kind of answer. Craig opened and closed his mouth like a fish gasping for air, floundering for something to say. He was used to the regular pestering over finding a girlfriend, but apparently Jeffrey wasn’t. He knew how much it hurt for people to disregard the validity of his relationship, and yet here he was putting his boyfriend through the same thing. Jeffrey’s pain was inspiring a righteous anger in him, and he knew the courage he felt right now would never return.

Hardly believing what he was doing, Craig sat up straight and stared his parents down. His hands were quivering on his lap so he gripped the table to keep them steady. “Listen. Mom, dad. I’m never going to have a girlfriend, or a wife. I’ve found someone that makes me happy. Someone I want to marry someday, if he gets over hating weddings.” His mother gaped in surprise and his dad stiffened. “Think about what you feel when you look at each other. When I look at Jeffrey, that’s what I feel. The warmth, the giddiness. I love him. I love him so much that it hurts.” He took a deep breath and stood up. “I’m gay. I always have been and always will be. And I’ve finally found someone I could happily spend the rest of my life with and I won’t let you ruin it.”

His parents were frozen, and his dad looked unnaturally red in the face. Faced with this, Craig felt an overpowering fear of what would come next. Before they could say anything, Craig dashed to the bathroom to meet Jeff, who was standing shocked in the hallway. Not bothering to explain he grabbed his hand and pulled him outside.

“Where are we going?” Jeff asked as they reached the car. 

“How much did you hear?” Craig gasped, out of breath from the excitement of it all.

“At least half of it.” Jeff smiled, but then frowned. “Are you okay? How did they react?”

Craig pushed Jeff against the car and kissed him passionately, pressing his body against his boyfriend’s. Jeff grunted in surprise and kissed back, his hands reaching around to grab his ass and pull him closer. Craig licked and grabbed Jeff’s bottom lip with his teeth, forcing a deep moan out of the bigger man. Without warning, Jeff flipped Craig around so he was pushing him into the side of the car. Craig whined and pressed his open mouth harder against Jeff’s, who, after a few more moments, broke the kiss. 

“Get in the car, tell me what happened, and we can continue this at home.” Jeff ordered huskily. Jeff’s commands always went straight to his dick, so Craig moaned and scrambled to get in.   
On the way home, Craig explained what had happened and sudden anxiety hit him. He couldn’t believe what he had just done. But with a combination of Jeff’s comforting speeches and skilled hands his fears were temporarily put to ease. When they reached the apartment complex the mood was restored and they could barely keep their hands off of each other.

-the next morning-

Craig woke up before Jeff, and he dragged himself out of bed, naked, sticky and  
more than a little sore. After a refreshing shower he checked his phone for any messages. There was one text from his mother and ice cold fear gripped his heart again. He tried to open the message but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Instead, he made the biggest batch of pancakes he had ever attempted and tried to forget his parents probably hated him. 

When Jeff made his way into the kitchen he immediately knew something was wrong. Craig was surrounded by stacks upon stacks of fluffy pancakes, and still had another bowl of batter ready to go. He was busy dropping chocolate chips on a few, his brow creased in worry. Jeff came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Craig’s waist. Craig relaxed into the touch and rested his head against Jeff’s chest, releasing his pent-up stress.

“That’s a lot of pancakes. What happened?” Jeff asked softly.

Craig shifted uneasily. “My mother texted.”

“What did she say?”

“I… I don’t know”

Jeff raised an eyebrow. “What does that mean?”

Craig sighed. “I haven’t read the message yet.”

Jeff scoffed. “Well, I’m pretty sure you’re going to keep making pancakes until you do, so maybe you should get on that. My poor stomach will thank you.”

Craig smiled slightly, but he couldn’t dispel his anxiety that easily. “I just… what if she disowns me? Says I’m not allowed home anymore? What if she hates me now? I can’t do it Jeffrey. I want to pretend like nothing ever happened just for a while longer.”

Jeff gently spun Craig around to face him. “I’m sorry your parents are acting like this, I really am. But what if she’s texting to say she still loves you? You need to accept that yesterday did happen and there’s no going back. That could be for better, or for worse. But know that I will always be right here for you. I have your back no matter what. I love you.”

Craig’s eyes widened and he hugged Jeff hard. “I love you too Jeffrey, I love you so, so much.”

Jeff smiled and kissed his forehead. “I’ll give you some privacy to read the message, but I’ll be right around the corner if you need anything.”

As Jeff took a plate of pancakes and went to the living room, Craig clutched the phone tight in his hand. All he had to do was open the text, read it, and he didn’t even need to respond if he didn’t want to. Taking a deep breath he opened his phone. Remembering his boyfriend’s words filled him with the confidence he needed to open the message. It read:

Dear son. I must admit what happened yesterday took me by surprise. I guess I never entertained the idea that you might have these feelings. I want you to know that no matter what, I love you. This will take me awhile to wrap my head around, but I’m going to try, and I pray you treat me with patience. Your father is having a tough time of it, but I assure you he loves you too, and will work to accept this as a part of you. I would like to meet up for coffee sometime this week so you can fill me in on all the parts of your life you’ve been hiding for so long. Thank you for trusting us with this.

P.s. Jeff is a very nice young man, and very handsome. I wish you both the best.

Craig wiped a tear from his cheek that he didn’t know was there. Intense relief swept over him in waves, each one crashing down harder. This was infinitely better than he was expecting. His emotions began to overflow, and he started to cry harder than he had in a long time. Jeffrey rushed into the room, rage and concern plain on his face but when he saw the happy smile on Craig’s face, he rushed over and hugged him tight, wiping the tears away. Together they settled down to read the message, finally at peace with the world. 


End file.
